


【授翻】朱切篭

by budingdoufu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budingdoufu/pseuds/budingdoufu
Summary: 作者：灰地址：https://privatter.net/p/4346905https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=10929629
Kudos: 2





	【授翻】朱切篭

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：灰  
> 地址：https://privatter.net/p/4346905  
> https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=10929629

夕阳灼痛了双眼。

“——你是谁？”

盘问的声音带着变声期特有的奇妙感，似乎是从正在仰望的天井处传来的。对方盛气凌人的语气听起来似乎并不期待回答，不知是因为确实没兴趣还是已经知道了姓名。

“我已经命令过闲杂人等不许靠近，外面都是群饭桶吗，难道你比老鼠更滑头？”

那好听的中低音莫名地蛊惑人心，又带着孩童的稚气。

加雷马本国贵族军官大学附属的图书馆收集领土内各类书籍，其情报设施在这颗星球上也是数一数二的。囊括了从纸张、羊皮纸到古代数据终端各类图书，所以不是什么人都能准许进入的。原应是那些年轻的帝国精锐日夜埋头苦学的场所，如今一片寂静。

血色夕阳透过挂满天花板的通风玻璃窗投入室内，纸张经过特殊加工不容易老化，可那鲜艳的红色足以灼伤双目。

小少年逆着夕阳坐在高高的椅子上，向下方投来视线。逆光中的苍蓝眼瞳仿佛蕴藏了一颗蓝星，纤细的轮廓被斜阳染成朱红色。

鲜艳的金发覆盖在那张小脸上，面庞五官仿佛匠人苦心孤诣而成，完美平衡了各个细节的雕像。即便离得那么远也能清楚瞧见纤长的眼睫，紧抿的双唇微微透点血色，额上圆润的天眼生得犹如无价珠玉。遵循了黄金比例面容精致的孩子此时却无情睥睨着飞燕。

——是贵人。

飞燕一眼望见这个年岁与自己差不了多少的少年的瞬间就如此断定道。霎时间自己恍如被名刀斩落的燕子，陡然从心底生出一股寒意。那样罕见的美人肯定是含着金汤匙出生的。

“非常抱歉。”飞燕轻轻低下头道歉。

他并不是忘记了自己也是一国领主的嫡长子，只不过现在，在这个逢魔时刻的图书馆里，显而易见眼前的少年才是王。少年掌握了这片空间，压倒性的支配力下只要一句话就能让人无法呼吸。所以飞燕选择暂且屈服于这高贵的血脉。

“我来到贵地的时日不多，按耐不住好奇心，毕竟地方属国出身的人有许多地方进不去。已经举行过元服礼了却这么没有忍耐性，实在羞愧难当。我只是个不足挂齿的顽童，请不要迁怒其他人。”

飞燕还没到变声期的嗓音因觉悟和责任变得沉重。低着头的少年眯起眼睛勾出了一丝兴趣，又似乎听不懂飞燕的口音。

“……奥萨德语？”

飞燕点头表示肯定。

“延夏位于奥萨德次大陆南方、无二江畔，我出生在得益于汇入红玉海的大河而物产丰饶的多玛之国，是领主海燕的长子，名叫飞燕。”

不久前才举行过元服礼，从父亲处继承了一个字作为成年证明，飞燕对这个赐名感到十分自豪。

少年似乎对这个名字不感兴趣，只是嘟囔着“多玛啊”，无聊地重新翘起脚。

“在我国领土的最边远地区，连帝国市民资格都没有的家伙竟然偷偷潜入到这里也太没有自知之明了。”

“非常抱歉，错全在我，所以请只处罚我一个，请让我的臣民们感受到上国的温情。”

飞燕直视那双清澈的蓝眼睛，他的视线丝毫没有动摇，胃里却被冻住似的一阵紧张。

哪怕还有一瞬间的胆怯，也会被对方认为自己是弱者。那样的话不是对方失去兴趣把自己被赶走，就是当场丧命。

有那么一瞬间冷汗直流，砰砰的心跳回荡在耳边，飞燕紧张到窒息，但首先打破这种紧迫感的是眼前的少年。

“——好吧。

语气仿佛在表扬一只能完美遵守“等着”命令的狗。

“看来你说自己出身贵胄不像是谎言，看在你的勇气的份上，我就放过那些人的性命。”少年的嗓音带着一丝笑意，飞燕却丝毫不觉得有多傲慢。

君主下达决定。即便偏离正轨也会按照自己的标准选择原谅或杀死。

即便少年方才是开玩笑，也在那一瞬间内看清了飞燕的本质并决定“饶恕”他。不论贤王或昏君，所谓的君王便是此般人物。

总之这间图书馆的主人似乎允许飞燕的存在，之后就再也没有兴趣了便又转向窗户。飞燕这才可以环顾四周。

地面是石板组成的，魔导灯具的青白色光芒照亮塞满书架的书本，但是现在全被晚霞余辉染成了朱红色。书架间到处都是脚手架和梯子。

飞燕偷看了眼那个少年，对方坐在窗边的座位上托着脸颊，背影散发出一股懒散的气氛，只有在夕阳下透红的薄耳朵才能说明这不是大理石雕像。

飞燕歪歪脑袋想对方到底是谁，能在公共设施里把名门子弟赶到外面的人有多大权力自不必说，还有这股与世隔绝的气质想必不是普通人。若说幽灵自己又能看见他；如果说是妖怪还差不多。

然而眼前的男孩确实是人类，和飞燕年纪相仿。他有影子，也会发出衣服摩擦声，身上还飘来一股甜甜的气味。

“喂，你……”

图书馆内的风景飞燕早已失去兴趣，但如果被发现趁机偷看那人又该怎么办。

“难得来一趟图书馆你怎么光看外面？既不读书也不努力学习，那被赶出去的学生们很可怜啊。”

少年猛然回头，高级丝绸般的金发微微摇晃。支撑着玻璃窗的十字支架的影子清晰地落在少年俊美的脸上，黑色的线条衬托得那张脸更加柔和。

即使在夕阳中也会被冰冷的视线贯穿，飞燕反射性地挺直脊梁。但是让这种人改变主意几乎是不可能的，当政者就是极其厌恶改口。如果不这样确信，飞燕也不可能做出让人觉得像是在挑衅的言行。

正如预想的那样，红润的嘴唇弯起一道弧线，飞燕心里松了口气。

“对唯唯诺诺屈服在帝国之下的属州领主的嫡子而言，倒是相当具有反抗性的话啊。”

“我在这个国家经常挨骂，他们说年轻人嘴巴得闭紧点。”

原以为会挨上一拳，眼前的王却轻声说着“算了”略过这个话题，然后扭头看向窗外。飞燕见少年都不怎么搭理自己，有点沮丧。

“我才不要。”

飞燕的耳朵突然捕捉到了少年的自言自语。成年之前，只有孩子才能发出的清脆嗓音被书页吸收。

“又要我学习又要出席活动，如果不说自学时想清净点，连独处的时间都抽不出来。”

“这……”

对方到底是谁呢，在疑惑即将变成确定的刹那，少年形状姣好的嘴唇再次开启。

“快滚吧，外国的王子。我对你的胆量表示敬意，不会告诉别人。在我生气前快从我的眼前消失。”

飞燕凭直觉断定少年不是发怒。正如婴儿会莫名其妙地哭喊，他也在被本人都无法理解的焦躁所支配。

窗外是北国的冻土，风格冰冷的建筑物，空气寒凉、草木荒芜的人造风景。

少年即便如此也会痴迷地望着窗外，而他本人似乎未曾察觉。

无论装饰得多么漂亮，鸟笼仍是鸟笼。蔓草组成的牢笼囚禁了他的身体，少年不断成长，心灵早就在这逼仄的环境中开始出现伤痕。

“温情，真是让人不敢恭维。”

少年百无聊赖地瞥了一眼深深鞠躬的飞燕的后脑勺。

沐浴在斜阳中神情却如王一般清冷，那不近人情又颐指气使的态度应该就是天生比他人高贵的证明。

但是，百兽之王是无法被饲养的。他应当以无垠大地为国土，以无边苍穹为屋脊。

飞燕走下飞空艇时惊呆了，仅是一个飞空艇着陆场就和自己国家相距甚远，广阔的领土、港口的流流动量也令人惊叹。幼时四处奔走的延夏与之相较仿佛箱庭般不值一提，帝国盛威让飞燕敬畏的同时，也意识到对这个世界而言自身何等渺小。

离开图书馆，背后的视线不知何时已经消失了。那双兴致缺缺的眼睛又懒洋洋地望着窗外。

或许总有一天会出现感叹并仰望着他展开羽翼、振翅高飞的朋友，四蹄悠然地踢着地面与之奔跑。 那么会不会有把野兽当作朋友的人，把少年从锁链中释放出来呢？

囚笼中的少年在那之前会一直在红色的窗边，等待不知何时造访的人吗？

飞燕回到出口，手搭上门把时做出了这样的幻想，并且绝不认为想象中的人会是自己。

多玛的男子汉勇敢但不鲁莽，不可能犯下亲自打开兽笼的愚蠢错误。

END


End file.
